


Zombie Nathaniel AU

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Character Death, Class thinks Nathaniel is Chat Noir, Death, Don't worry, He also gets the D, He comes back, I think he's ok with the arrangement, Knives, Multi, Nathaniel dies a lot, Nathaniel keeps dying, Nathaniel snaps, SO, So they send him out, They're all morons, Zombie!Nathaniel, but don't get your hopes up, but it's ok, eventually, he dies, he gets therapy, if you couldn't tell, knife, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: What if every time Nathaniel disappears it's because he dies?This becomes crack real quick.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Luka Couffaine & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Luka Couffain/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine, Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. The Beginning

Nobody’s POV

There have been 5 Akuma attacks this week. Nathaniel has died 5 times this week. It hurt, a lot, but Nathaniel had gotten used to it. Used to the pain and the emotional trauma. It barely affected him anymore. And wasn’t that messed up? A teenager so desensitized to dying that he just didn’t care anymore.

It started sporadically, every once in a while he would die to an Akuma attack. It was awful, but by the 20th time, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He started making jokes about it, it helped ease the pain. None of his classmates laughed. They thought he just had a twisted sense of humor, which, by now, he does. 

It took around the 16th death for everyone to notice that Nathaniel kept disappearing. They took this information and drew their own conclusions. It was obvious! How had they not noticed before! Nathaniel is Chat Noir! After this realization, they made a collective decision to separate him from the group during Akuma attacks. How is he going to transform if they’re right next to him? The best decision is to get him out. If no one noticed Adrien sneaking away, well he’ll have to thank Nathaniel for being a good cover.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Nathaniel’s POV

It’s official. His classmates hate him. Why else would they send him out into the middle of an Akuma battle? Maybe it was so he could distract the Akuma for a little while, after all, he was just the quiet loner kid. Nobody cared about him. It was to save his better, smarter classmates after all! 

Maybe he can try to hide next time! That would work! Then he remembered his first time hiding, he never saw the ceiling coming. An idea popped into his head. He could just fight back against his classmates! Yes! Then he could hide with them! An image of Kim and Ivan popped in his mind and he threw away that plan. No matter how many times he died, he was still too scared to stand up to people like that.

Nobody cared about him. Not even Alix. He had thought she was his friend, his only friend, but she was helping everyone drive him out. In fact, she seemed the one most enthusiastic about it. That fact only helped to further dampen his spirits. He thought she was one of the nice ones, but apparently she is just as much of a bully as everyone else. 

With those thoughts and his mood at an all time low, he walked to class, ignoring Alix’s attempts to talk to him. She was just going to insult him anyway.


	2. The Many Deaths of Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look through a couple of Nathaniel's deaths, including an Akuma I made up (It's only for one paragraph and it's not amazing)
> 
> Plus, Nathaniel does something he might regret later

Nathaniel’s POV

Nathaniel could remember the first time he died. Stoneheart. It had all been fine, though it was the first day of school and that was depressing. He had been fine. Then, Stoneheart came, everyone panicked. He panicked too. ‘What is that thing?’ Was what was running through everyone’s minds.

He ran, of course, but when he ran, he accidentally ran near where Stoneheart was. One second, he was panting for breath, the next, dead. He was crushed by a car that Stoneheart threw. It was agony for about a millisecond, before he was up and fine. It was like nothing happened, but he remembered.

It was just as traumatizing the first, second and third deaths, but the fourth was awful. He had been crushed, but not like other times. That time, it was a slow death. His legs had been crushed and he was trying to get out when something sharp fell and stabbed him in the back, it had taken a little bit of time, but he died from the blood loss.

Then the next one was when he discovered that whenever he died, he scarred. It was another Akuma called “The Chef”. Their weapon of choice was a knife. The universe seemed to hate him though as he was the only one who the Akuma actually came across before Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up. The Akuma cut his head off. Not just cut his head off though, it took multiple slashes to do it. The next day, he noticed he had a long, jagged scar that circled his neck.

The latest though, that was the worst. He was stabbed. 32 times. Ladybug didn’t show up until an hour later, right as he died. She didn’t see him of course.

Overall, he had died a lot. He was just grateful when it was quick and painless. Sometimes though, even with all his apathy towards the subject now, sometimes he hates it. Sometimes he hates his classmates. They’re the ones sacrificing him after all.

Why would they do that though? Sure Kim’s strong and Max’s smart, Mylene was nice and Alya had a blog, but he had SOMETHING to offer… right? He WAS worth saving right?

The more he thought about it, the more depressed he got, so he decided to stop thinking about it. What could he do about it anyway? He’s useless. All he does is sit in the back and draw pictures that aren’t even that good. He wants to write a comic, but he sucks at writing. Maybe he deserves this. For being so useless, so dumb, so weak.

“Nathaniel!” He looked up, oh Alix is still trying to talk to him. Well he won’t fall for her act anymore. He won’t be insulted any longer, so he stands up, looks at Alix and shouts. He shouts about how he’s done with her. How he can’t stand it anymore. How he hates all the bullying. How he thought she was nice. He feels better, lighter once he finishes. He walks away, feeling amazing. He did it! He stood up for himself! In his elation, he completely misses the confused expression on Alix’s face.


	3. Uh Oh AKUMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel gets into a fight with Alix and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got over some writers block!

Nathaniel’s POV

Even after school, Nathaniel was still on a high, he stood up to one of his bullies! Practically skipping home, he greets his mom, does his homework and goes to sleep (for once)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathaniel walks into class, but is quickly pulled aside by Alix. 

“What the hell was that yesterday?” Alix asks with a hurt look on her face. Nathaniel felt a twinge of guilt, but he stomped it down. His anger rises as he remembers how many times she has sacrificed him for her own gain.

“You don’t get to play the victim!” Nathaniel shouts, on the verge of tears. It hurt to yell at his friend, but she had shown her true colors and he was done being a pushover. If her confused face was anything to go by, she thought he would just continue being a doormat.

“What did I do?” Alix’s voice starts to get louder. By now, half the class is staring at them.  _ Let them stare, I need to show them I’m not a wimp to be pushed around _

“You left me for the Akumas!” He yelled, temper rising even more.

“I am trying to help you!” Alix shouts right back. Nathaniel scoffs.

“How is sending me to bloodthirsty monsters helping me!” He exclaims.

“We all know you’re Chat Noir!” Alix yells. Nathaniel recoils back,  _ they think I’m Chat Noir? What a flimsy excuse.  _

So caught up in his anger, Nathaniel didn’t notice the butterfly going into the pen that he was still holding. 

“ **Evillustrator, I am HawkMoth. I can give you the power to get back at those you thought were your friends. All you have to do is give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.”**

“Yes HawkMoth” Nath-Evillustrator responds, an evil grin growing on his face. Ignoring the gasps and screams from his classmates, Evillustrator's gaze locks on Alix. 


	4. EVILLUSTRATOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh Nathaniel is Akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally stopped procrastinating and wrote something other than W O R M
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Alix’s POV

My heart raced in panic as the adrenaline started coursing through my veins. Nathaniel is akumatized. Nathaniel is Chat Noir. CHAT NOIR IS AKUMATIZED. That’s…. BAD. At this point, I’m the last person in the room. Except for Nathaniel. Who is AKUMATIZED. 

As I continue to dodge Nathaniel, I begin to wonder how the fuck I’m going to get out of this situation. How’s ladybug going to defeat Chat Noir? It’ll definitely be hard. Just as I begin to get REALLY tired from running, Ladybug comes in. THANK GOD! Breathing a sigh of relief, I let myself relax a bit. That was a mistake. Nathaniel grabs me. GREAT! NOW HE HAS A HOSTAGE! AND THAT HOSTAGE HAPPENS TO BE ME!

“This is a mess that I don’t know HOW we are going to get out of” I mutter, eyes frantically looking for a way out. Ladybug continues fighting, but it’s much harder with me in the way.

“Why don’t you just kill her?” Nath-The Akuma taunts as he waves me around, “Or I could do it FOR you!” My eyes widen in fear as the Akuma lifts me high, too high to survive. 

He lets go. He FUCKING lets go! Squeezing my eyes shut, I brace for impact, but it was for nought as I was saved. 

“OH THANK YOU LADYBUG” I gasp, holding onto the hero.

“You’re welcome, though I’m not Ladybug” I hear, looking up I see Chat Noir! 

“Wha-How...wha????” I ask, too confused to form coherent words. I point to the Akuma and I realize. 

_ Oh shit, we messed up _ I think, remembering the argument, I realize how confused Nathaniel looked when I brought up him being Chat Noir.  _ Oh SHIT we messed up _

Chat Noir drops me off on the ground and I quickly run away, already thinking of how I’m gonna apologize to Nathaniel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I see the ladybugs, I run back to school. Seeing Nathaniel, I immediately start apologizing.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry” I say, hoping he’ll forgive me.

Nathaniel looks a little confused, but after I explain, he accepts my apology. I can tell that our relationship will be WAY more strained than before though. Nathaniel explains his side of the story.

“YOU DIED?!?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALIX'S POV?????? IN A NATHANIEL-CENTRIC STORY???? It's more likely than you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, EVERYONE knows the truth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this! It's been forever!

It’s been 1 month since that day and I wish that things got better. They didn’t. Alix has tried to convince everyone else, but it’s no use. They’re all too stupid. Alix can’t even get far enough to explain that I’ve been dying before she gets cut off. She’s started coming with me when I get kicked out. The class tried to stop her, but she kicked their asses. It never helps though. I still always die. 

Today, they got into another argument. Alix is desperate, I can tell. She keeps trying to talk to me, saying that I should take dying more seriously, but it’s not like the death will be permanent. Ladybug will always fix it. Why even try to survive? 

I can hear shouting. Alix is arguing. Again. Sighing, I walk into the classroom, ready to pass out. The last akuma battle was draining. The last Akuma battle. I fight to keep a blush off my face. Marc. I met Marc a week ago and… well we’re close now. Last Akuma attack. I got to lay in Marc’s lap. Sure, I was dying, but still! I enjoyed it. Well, Marc didn’t, but he’ll get used to it soon. I just have to hope Akuma never gets to him,  _ I  _ can take it. Marc though, Marc is sweet and innocent and kind and cute and amazing and-

“I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN ALL BE SO HEARTLESS!” I blink as I actually look in the classroom. That’s not Alix. THAT’S NOT ALIX.

The class looks scared under the se-imposing figure of Marc, for once not hunched up, but they hold their ground.

“Listen, you just don’t know what we do!” Alya says, regaining her composure as she gets up in Marc’s face, “Who even are you?” 

“I’m Marc and  _ you _ clearly don’t know what  _ I _ do! I don’t think you know Nathaniel at all!” Alix cheers a little and Alya looks like she’s about to attack Marc. Nino looks worriedly and tries to get her to calm down, but she’s not backing off. 

Seeing Alya start to get aggressive, I storm into the classroom, I can’t let this bitch try to hurt Marc! I put myself between the two and pushed Alya a little to get her to back off. Alya blinks in shock and seems to snap back into reality. She looks down a little.

“Sorry, that got a little heated,” Alya says as she backs down, “Anyway, why are you so against Nathaniel going out during Akuma attacks? He can defend himself!”

“It’s dangerous!” Marc was steaming, I can see Alya start to get angry again, so I know I have to solve this quickly.

“Guys, I’m NOT Chat Noir!” I yell, making sure everyone can hear me.

Everyone in class froze before a small, hesitant voice spoke up.

“You’re… not?” Alya asked, shrinking in her seat, looking like she’d rather be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Alya a bit OOC, but I needed someone to be aggressive in this scene and Alya can be a bit headstrong sometimes, so I just cranked that up a bit.


	6. Marinette is angsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets some angsty thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since I last updated and like 2 weeks since I last wrote, but whatever. I finally got some inspiration! So I'm happy.

Marinette’s POV

After Nathaniel’s explanation, to say Marinette was feeling guilty would be a gross understatement. She is Paris’ hero! She is Ladybug! She…! Let one of her classmates die. Many times. She could feel Tikki give her a comforting pat on the arm, but Marinette was too lost in her guilt to pay it any mind. There were so many times where she could have saved him had she been seconds earlier, had she been a fraction more competent. Now? She is responsible for causing her classmate unimaginable trauma. She knows that he’s changed because of this. Because of what she’s inadvertently caused. Nathaniel used to be shy, quiet, innocent. Now, well, he’s still shy and quiet, but something about the way he walks and talks, the types of jokes he’s made, that broken look in his eyes, it’s obvious that he’s different from the old Nathaniel. She should have noticed. She should have saved him. She should h-

“MARINETTE!” Tikki’s squeaky voice finally registers in her brain and Marinette looks up from her seat, realizing that class was about to start. 

Listening to Ms. Bustier lecture about some topic or another feels unimportant. She feels as though she is somehow wasting her time, though she has nowhere else to be. 

_ What if someone is dying right now because you weren’t there to save them? _ Her brain whispers,  _ What if there are more kids like Nathaniel? Dying because you were bad at your job? Are you killing people because of your incompetence?  _

She knows, logically, that she couldn’t do anything about a situation that she wasn’t aware of. That she can’t save everyone. No one can. 

But. 

She is supposed to. It is her duty to save everyone. And she failed. She failed at being Ladybug. She failed at helping. She failed. And this isn’t, some test or assignment. These are people’s lives! And she failed them. She failed Nathaniel. She failed everyone. She may win the battles, but she fails. She fails in making sure that every citizen is ok. The miracle cure can do many things, it can heal someone physically, but mentally? That’s not something it can do. And because of this, because she wasn’t good enough, Nathaniel, poor, sweet, shy Nathaniel is gone, and all that’s left is a shell of his former self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this will eventually be funny and not just angst

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more on this au, you can check it out (and a bunch of other aus for you nathaniel stans) on this discord server: https://discord.gg/uprqpC
> 
> Just as a reminder, I am dating Lila, so stop trying to steal my girl!


End file.
